


Family

by WinterDrake



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brainwashing, Family, Gen, Manipulation, Not In Chronological Order, Starscourge (Final Fantasy XV), Tragedy, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake
Summary: Ardyn just wants them to be a family.





	1. Chapter 1

The world had been enshrouded in darkness for quite some time. Humanity was on its last legs, their numbers dwindling by the day. The last uninfected remnants of man despaired, with no savior to rely upon.

Ardyn occasionally observed the futile attempts of the last of men to survive in the now eternal night. They were resilient, he could admit that. But they were doomed like every other creature on Eos. It was just a matter of time before they too fell to the Daemons or Starscourge. Or even their fellow men as they turned on one another in this hopeless world.

The Accursed found he didn't quite care enough to even wipe them out himself, though he could have. Ardyn was rather content as he was now. The rage that had controlled him for so long was now usually subdued. The immortal man had all he needed here at the Citadel, with his Daemons prowling outside. Keeping outsiders away.

And keeping those he wished nearby.

It was quiet as the Accursed sat upon a rather comfortable couch in the royal wing on the Citadel, eyes closed as he contemplated what must be done. He was not alone, though the people around him were not currently awake. It was because of them that Ardyn was so lost in thought. And because of them that his ire had been ignited for a time.

The person to Ardyn's right stirred, the head of mostly gray hair moving sharply. The man frowned and mumbled something in his sleep but Ardyn could not make what it was. The man kept moving, whatever nightmare he was having causing such a reaction. Finally after a few minutes, the man relaxed once more, his head resting on the arm of the seat.

The Accursed had paused raking his fingers through the hair of the boy at his feet at the movements of the man beside him. Ardyn began again once he was sure the boy's father would not wake. The Prince of Lucis sat on the floor, leaning against Ardyn's legs, with his head resting in his lap. He too was asleep.

"Brother…" A voice rasped from his left. Ardyn felt a surge of mild annoyance. He should not have been awake. But that man had always been stubborn, never doing what was expected of him. Their parents did always have trouble keeping the youngest in line. A born troublemaker, that one.

"Somnus. I'm surprised. You normally sleep like the dead, just as this one does." The Accursed gently pat the head on his lap. Noctis did not stir, deep in his induced sleep.

"Let… Them… Go." Somnus shifted to sit himself up and had trouble speaking. The Scourge running through his body tried to force him into slumber, like the Father and Chosen, but Somnus refused to succumb to it.

"Why must you demand this every time?" Ardyn sighed. "Just forget the Crystal and the Gods. Let us be a family once again."

"No…" Somnus tried to refuse. "Not… Like this."

"Yes, like this. You tried to leave me. You all did." Ardyn snapped, anger rising. It had been a joint plan. All three of these men trying to leave him once they fought off the effects of the Starscourge. That had hurt. After all he had done for them? "I won't have that."

"Ardyn… Ardyn, you can still stop-" Somnus cried out in pain as the Starscourge surged within his body at the behest of its master.

"You are my brother, Somnus. I once wished you ill, but no longer. Everything can be like it once was, damn the Gods and the rest of this cursed world. They want us all dead for their survival but I refuse to follow that path. For all of our sakes."

"It must be… That way." Somnus tried to speak, despite the pain.

"No, brother. It does not. The only ones that matter in this world are in this room. We are family, despite everything that has happened between us and to us." Ardyn responded. "We can be like that again. With both of your descendants as well. Those of your blood are mine as well."

"Ardyn… You are still… My brother. I… Regret what… Had to be done… But please just…" Somnus fell silent with a small groan. He head fell forwards, resting against Ardyn's shoulder. "... Stop this. Let him… Save this world."

"I will not." Ardyn refused and then laughed softly. "But it will be alright, Somnus. When you awaken next time, things will be well once more."

Somnus tried to speak but he barely had enough strength left to utter even a single word.

"You are my brother." Ardyn said, calling upon the Scourge within his sibling. The Founder fought against it but to no avail. It began to invade his mind, creeping into his thoughts and his memories.

"I am your brother." Somnus whispered dazedly, his mind succumbing. Ardyn was his brother. What was this odd sense of dread Somnus felt thinking about him? That was wrong. His brother could do no wrong.

"You love me."

"I love you." And of course Somnus did. Ardyn and he were so close their entire lives. They had done everything together. How could he not love his sibling?

"Nothing is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." The world was not in ruins. No one was dying. The Crystal was not buried in the deepest pit Ardyn could find to toss it in. The Kingdom of Lucis was thriving. Their people loved them. Everything was fine. Absolutely nothing was wrong.

"You won't leave me."

"I won't leave you." And why would Somnus leave? They were all family. Him, Ardyn, Noctis and Regis. They would stay together like one.

Afterwards, Somnus lapsed into silence, falling into the same deep sleep as both of his descendants.

Ardyn sighed in relief. This would last for some time, allowing all of them to be the family Ardyn wished them to be. They would see what he wanted, hear what he wanted and believe what he wanted.

The Accursed knew the three Caelums would break out of this once more, as they had done previously. Sometimes they even escaped him for some time. But not for long. The hunt for them was sometimes fairly enjoyable. But other times, it was just frustrating. Ardyn wished for them to see things as he did. Until then, he would have to continue to manipulate them. For as long as was needed.

Because they were his.

And they could all be happy, if only they accepted what Ardyn wanted for them. There was a chance they would one day. He just had to be patient…. And Ardyn was _very_ good at that.

Let the world around the four of them fall into ruin. The Accursed had made sure to destroy everything the Gods wanted to protect and would allow his family to suffer over. Let the Daemons rule over what was left of the world.

As long as Ardyn was no longer alone, he would stay content. He would do what the best for all of them. He would not allow his brother, and with him the two youngest members of his family, to leave him behind again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little piece I won't be fleshing out or continuing any further. Was just thinking about a scenario with Ardyn just obsessing over family. Just had this scene in mind. I wasn't too sure where it would go or what might lead up to this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ardyn, _must_ you do that?" Somnus grumbled from where he lay. He kept his eyes closed, hoping to return to the slumber he had been rudely awoken from. Someone had been prodding his side and already knew who the culprit was.

"I believe I do when you've taken over the entirety of our nephew's sofa," Ardyn sounded amused. "Poor Noctis has to sit on the floor of his own room."

"He's fine with it," Somnus answered, shoving his face deeper into the cushions.

"Not really. You said you wanted a quick nap. It's been _three hours,_ " Noctis didn't sound angry, just a little exasperated. "You could have just used my bed instead. Or you know, your own bed in your _own_ room."

"My apologies but I enjoy napping in here," Somnus yawned as he said this. "I can usually avoid anyone searching for me and I've found this piece of furniture here is the most comfortable of its kind in the Citadel."

There was a pause before the Founder added, "and yes, at this point I feel I've likely slept on all of them so I would know best."

Despite that argument, Somnus finally opened his eyes. He forced himself up despite the urge to go back to sleep, freeing up the rest of the couch. Almost immediately, his nephew leapt onto the furniture to make himself comfortable before Somnus changed his mind. Ardyn too moved from beside his brother to sit down by Noctis.

"Finally! My butt was getting sore," Noctis sighed in relief. He focused back on the screen before him, lifting his controller.

"What kind of game is that anyway?" Somnus asked as he watched his nephew play for a few moments.

"Play it with me and see, Uncle," Noctis seemed rather excited about it.

"As I wish to continue to avoid my duties, yes, I will happily join you," Somnus admitted easily. He turned to his brother when his nephew handed him a second controller. "Ardyn, would you like to play as well?"

"You two go ahead and enjoy yourselves," Ardyn shook his head. "I will be entertained enough from watching the both of you have fun."

"As you wish," the younger brother shrugged.

"The old man can't even use his phone properly yet. This might be too much for him," Noctis whispered loudly enough that Ardyn could hear.

"Don't be rude, dear nephew. You realize I can easily store all of your beloved electronics in the Armiger again."

That shut him up. The Prince grumbled something under his breath and returned his attention to the game. He then began to show Somnus how to play.

* * *

Some time later, Regis finally found the rest of his family in his son's room.

"I see this is where you all have been hiding out while ignoring my texts," The King of Insomnia sighed, but looked amused. "As I currently have some free time, may I join you for a time?"

"Please," Ardyn responded with a nod, "take my seat. I suppose I can commandeer Noct's study chair to seat myself upon."

"Noctis, you could have done that hours ago," Somnus said as he realized that his nephew could have done that instead of seating himself on the floor.

"Too far," the Prince responded with a shrug. Ardyn laughed softly as he moved while Somnus just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Haha, take that! Not even Prompto can beat me in this game!" Noctis shouted. Instantly, he stilled and seemed confused. He looked around the room, as if looking for someone. Ardyn narrowed his eyes, knowing what would happen already.

"... Where is Prompto?" The Prince asked himself out loud, his voice slowly becoming more panicked. "I haven't seen him in… in... Why can't I _remember_?"

"Who?" Somnus turned to his nephew to ask, unfamiliar with the name.

"Noctis," Ardyn voice commanded the boy's attention. He looked over at his Uncle as the older man continued. "You saw him just a few days prior. Don't you recall? You two took some photos in the park. You showed them to Somnus and your father later that same day. He was nervous around them as you did. But he was so very ecstatic when they praised him. Did you really forget that?"

Black tendrils began to darken the Prince's skin. The same began to happen to Regis and Somnus. All three shivered as a wave of magic hit them.

"Oh, of course. The blonde one," Somnus then said sheepishly. "Those photos were quite nice, I do remember."

"They were. He has quite a talent for the art," Regis added.

"How did I even forget that?" Noctis groaned. "I've been so scatterbrained lately."

"It is alright," the Prince's father placated. "I've found I've been quite the same. I somehow believed the Crystal was missing. It baffles me how I could even think such a thing. It's still there, safe and sound as it always has been. I must just be a little on edge thanks to Niflheim. They've been too quiet."

"Even I have had similar incidents," Somnus spoke up. "I almost hurt Ardyn the day prior. I still cannot fathom how I believed he was an enemy in my mind."

"Hmm, and you three are supposed to be the ones leading this fine land?" Ardyn chuckled, breaking the seriousness in the room. "Oh, how I do fear for us all with those heads of yours."

The violet-haired man just laughed out loud at the three offended looks he received.

* * *

Ardyn wandered the halls of the Citadel as the rest of his family slept in their beds. Several goblin Daemons crossed his path and he quickly ended their existences, feeling a wave of satisfaction in the act. The little beasts were to stay outside these walls but most often were too simpleminded to remember his orders.

The ancient man stopped suddenly and cocked his head when he felt a disturbance. Not from his family but from somewhere outside the Citadel. He frowned and then closed his eyes to focus. After a few moments, he knew what was wrong.

So… It was _them_ again. Trying once more to destroy what Ardyn had built. Trying to 'save' his family when they did not need any help. They were already safe. And they would remain that way as long as they stayed right here.

The man felt his good mood from earlier disappear and what took its place was a wave of searing hatred. He clenched his teeth in his anger and his eyes began to glow because of the depths of his emotion.

Those fools had eluded Ardyn's grasp last time thanks to those wretched Astrals. Not again, the man thought. He would end _anyone_ trying to ruin the happy life he had made for the four of them.

The Accursed's anger erupted in a cloud of miasma that surrounded him. He turned sharply and began to warp his way towards the threats. He could sense them. He knew exactly where they were.

The Prince's three friends, the Oracle and her brother. Ardyn would _not_ allow them to escape his wrath this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up writing another scene for this fic so I'm just gonna add it in here. I am trying to finish up several other stories but I find that I am completely stuck on all of them. ^.^'


	3. Chapter 3

"Strange." Regis murmured aloud at he went over the reports once more. He sat upon his Throne, alone but for Clarus in the large chamber. His Shield was ever by his side, guarding his King even as his restlessness kept him from retiring for the night. The Council had already adjourned for the evening, as did most of the Crownsguard. The King of Lucis wished to go over the reports once more before he did the same.

There had been several earthquakes with the Disc of Cauthess at their epicenter. A blizzard had been reported just outside the boundary of Insomnia, which was currently in the middle of summer. A massive thunderstorm had engulfed the entirety of Angelguard and was still raging violently. Several monstrous whirlpools had formed around Altissia. The Crystal too, had surged with light but then dimmed back to normal after a short time.

All this in just a half a day.

The monarch of Lucis felt uneasy. The Gods were stirring, broadcasting their anger even as their bodies lay dormant. But for what? Was something amiss?

Regis had tried to seek answers from the Ring and the Crystal but there had been no response given. Not even the Bladekeeper made his presence known.

Niflheim too, had been stirring. Their armies and airships had been reported to have been mobilizing several hours before these occurrences. It was a little surprising as there had been no activity from the Empire for months now. There had been rumours that the capital city of Gralea was, and still is, on lockdown but none had been able to verify that claim. It may very well be just a rumour.

The King would have expected Niflheim's armies to advance upon Lucis but they had not. Their aims lay elsewhere, at least for now.

Regis was worried about what this all meant. Was Emperor Ledolas attempting to kill more of the Gods? They had managed to take down Shiva years prior so Regis knew they were capable of it, though it had cost them greatly the first time. Or perhaps they were assaulting one of their own territories, intent on crushing some sort of rebellion? The King's spies had not sent any word of what Niflheim was up to yet. Regis was left in the dark for now.

It did not help that King's magic seemed to have become more unpredictable since morning. His connection to his bloodline's power seemed more out of reach than usual. As the Ring of the Lucii drained his life, his magic grew weaker. The King could barely call upon his Armiger now. And now twice today, he felt his magic cut off entirely for several minutes. It was the worst time for such unpredictableness, with Niflheim on the move.

If Ledolas army attacked now, the monarch was unsure he could do much against them if they managed to get through the Wall. He'd already had both Cor and Drautos prepare the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive for deployment just in case. For most of them, their priority would be protecting the citizens and not the Citadel or it's King.

Regis was startled from his thoughts when the doors to the Crystal Chamber opened wide. A mildly panicked looking Crownsguard stepped inside as he held the door open for someone else.

"Good evening!" The oddly cheerful man greeted as he entered the Throne room. He bowed to Insomnia's King as the Crownsguard member scurried back outside. The door shut with a groan and creak that carried across the chamber. Beside Regis, Clarus drew his weapon at the newcomer.

The King of Lucis recognized the man immediately. Ardyn Izunia, the Chancellor of Niflheim. His mind raced with questions. Why was such an important figure here? How had the man entered Lucis without his knowledge? And then into the very Citadel itself? He would also have to have stern words with that Crownsguard member that allowed the Chancellor inside.

"Chancellor Izunia," Regis greeted civilly, raising a hand to motion for Clarus to stand down. The man did, though he did not sheathe his blade. The King felt a wave of dislike for the intruder but he did not let it show. "I am surprised to see you here. Niflheim has sent their Chancellor to speak for them?"

"I must apologize for the unannounced visit so late at night, Your Majesty," Ardyn smiled. "But I have come alone and unarmed. There are some pressing matters we must discuss that could not wait."

"And what might those be? Niflheim appears rather busy as of late," Regis bluntly asked. "You have ignored every correspondence I have sent for some time now."

"Ah yes. I apologize for that slight as well," Ardyn sighed. "I fear there has been a spot of trouble back home, as you may have heard."

"And is that trouble what brought you here?"

"It might have," Ardyn smiled again, "but do not fear. Everything will be righted soon."

Regis frowned at the way the Chancellor looked at him. There was something dark in his gaze. He opened his mouth to ask what the matter was when he felt something. A sudden spike of unease that shot through him.

An aura, a sickeningly familiar one at that, was making itself present in the room. Regis had felt it as he battled Daemons outside the walls during his trip outside the Citadel years ago. He felt it when his son had been attacked by the monstrous beast that nearly killed him. He felt it on his son for those many months he had been afflicted before the Oracle cured him.

It was the Starscourge. It was _here._

Alarmed, the King rose from his seat and felt for his magic. Immediately, he came to the realization that he could not access it. He stared wide eyed at the Ring on his hand, willing it to work. Nothing came of it.

Regis looked at the Chancellor again and saw the man _smirking_. He knew then that Ardyn had something to do with it. Clarus too, knew something was wrong.

The Shield went on the offensive, leaping down from the steps and charging at the Chancellor. But steps away, there was a flash of some purple light and the Clarus dropped to the floor. He did not move afterwards.

"Clarus!" Regis called out in alarm as his oldest and dearest friend fell. But the King had no chance to do much more as Ardyn _warped_ towards him. Regis stiffened in shock at the display of magic. His _bloodline's_ magic.

"I believe it's time for a family reunion," the Chancellor smirked, his face _changing_. Black liquid began to run from his eyes and mouth. His golden eyes seemed to glow.

Regis felt Ardyn grab him and the world erupted in darkness. He could _feel_ it seeping into his skin. The pain was intense, causing him to cry out in agony.

In moments, the King of Lucis succumbed to oblivion.

* * *

"No!" Noctis yelled at both Ignis and Gladio. "We need to go to the Citadel!"

"Noct, that would be unwise," Ignis tried to reason. "We are not sure what is happening right now. We cannot have you rush headfirst into danger."

They had just received a warning on their phone that someone had pulled the emergency alarm at the Citadel. There had been no subsequent message informing them of what happened. No one they tried to call or message answered them back either. To be safe, both Gladio and Ignis had immediately made their way to Noctis's apartment to pick him up.

"I get it, Princess. My dad's there too," Gladio said, "but we need to do what protocol says. And that means getting you to a safe location."

"But dad-" Noctis began.

"Has an army of Glaives and Crownsguard to protect him. As well as his trusted Shield," Ignis cut him off before he could finish.

"What? You don't trust my dad?" Gladio asked.

"Of course I do but I can't help but want to go there!" Noctis answered.

"No buts. We'd just be in the way," Gladio responded.

"Your presence there might end up being detrimental to your men, Your Highness. Their attention would be divided worrying about two members of the royal family instead of just the one. It's best we stay away in a safe location until the situation is handled," Ignis explained.

Noctis seemed to deflate a little at that and he nodded. He didn't seem pleased but he did not try to argue when his Shield and Advisor began to usher him outside his apartment. Their vehicle was waiting outside. There were several safehouses prepared around the city for emergencies. The three of them would make their way to one of them to wait out whatever this was. Hopefully they would get some news about it too.

* * *

Right as they hurried to the car, Noctis received a call. He almost dropped his phone in his haste to see who it was. When he glimpsed the number he smiled.

"Dad!" The Prince greeted as soon as he picked up. Ignis and Gladio looked over at him at his sudden shout.

"Noctis," His father's voice was a welcome relief to his son. He was _okay_.

"What happened?" Noctis asked in a rush. "We got the emergency message. Are you alright? Is everyone okay? Where are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine, son. Everything is under control," The King laughed. The amusement in his father's voice did not sound quite right to Noctis. But it was a passing thought. "It wasn't much trouble at all, really. Some of us may have acted in haste. Everyone and everything is alright."

Noctis sighed in relief, feeling the tension he'd been carrying drain out of him. He mouthed to Gladio that everything was fine. The Prince could see the visible relief on his face as well. He had been as worried for his father as Noctis had been.

"I'm coming over there. Is that okay?" Noctis asked. He didn't really like the stuffy atmosphere of the Citadel but he felt the need to see his father right. He just needed to see with his own eyes that he was alright. The Prince was not going to take no for an answer.

"I would very much like that, if only for a short time," His father seemed pleased.

"Okay good. We will be there soon," Noctis said. He paused a moment and then added, in a softer tone. "I'm glad you're okay, Dad."

"I am sorry to have worried you so, Noctis," The King replied. "But once you arrive, you will see that everything is well."

* * *

Noctis felt a strange sense of unease as he walked the halls of his home. At first glance, everything appeared fine but something seemed just a little _off_. It must have been his imagination but the Prince could have sworn he saw something in the corner of his eye, scuttling in the shadows. But when he glanced, there had been nothing there.

The Prince as alone save for a single Crownguard member escorting him to his father. The guards at the Citadel door let Noctis and his friends in but Gladio had been quickly approached by his father and told to follow in a stern voice. Gladio had been confused but did as he was told.

Then Ignis too, had been called away by his Uncle. It was strange for him to be at the Citadel so late but it may have had something to do with whatever happened earlier. Noctis would make sure to ask his father what that was exactly.

The Prince noticed that other than the Crownsguard he was following, there seemed to be no one else about. Even at night, there was normally a few more people around. It was strange but maybe people had forgotten their stations in whatever excitement had occurred.

Arriving at the Throne room door, the Crownsguard stood beside it without a word. He didn't open it for Noctis which was normal protocol. The man must have been new.

Noctis find he didn't mind all that much. He preferred to be treated like a normal person.

The Prince pushed open the door and stepped inside. Immediately, he felt a wave of vertigo hit him and he stumbled, leaning against the open door for balance. He was confused and looked back at the Crownsguard to see if he felt the same.

Noctis found that there was no one there, however.

 _Hadn't he been right there?_ Noctis thought to himself. But now there was no one. The man could not have warped either, as the Crownsguard did not hold that ability.

Much further down the hallway, Noctis saw something scuttle in the shadows once more. This time, the Prince knew he was not just seeing things.

A horrific, malformed creature stood in the hallway. It was a Daemon, something akin to the Marilith that had attacked him when he was a child.

It was _here_. _Inside_ the Wall. _Inside_ the Citadel. The creature opened its maw and shrieked, beginning to make its way towards Noctis.

The Prince let the door shut with a panicked few steps backwards.

_What was going on!_

Noctis needed to find his father. Now.

"So _he_ has deigned to try his hand," The voice that spoke those words was unfamiliar. It was then Noctis turned to find a man sitting on the steps leading to the Throne. He wore layers of dark clothing. His hair was a strange red-violet.

"Stronger than the others if he can break my illusions through this. But it is no matter. It is too late now," The man said, almost to himself.

"Who…" Noctis was confused at who this man was. He felt a surge of panic. Where was his father?

The Prince attempted to summon his Engine Blade, a sword he had been gifted to him by his dad... But for the first time in a very long time, the young man's magic failed him. He could not summon his weapon, or anything else.

"What the hell is going on?" Noctis demanded, despite being unarmed. He had been trained in hand to hand combat as well. Even though this man was bigger than him, he too did not seem to have any weapons. Maybe his training with Gladio might allow him to win if it came to a fight. "Where is my father?"

"Noctis… I have greatly anticipated our meeting. We share blood, you and I. We are family," The man said as he stood up. He began to descend the stairs toward the Prince. "You may call me Ardyn. And I dearly hope you'll call me your Uncle."

"Yeah right. Now tell me where my dad is," Noctis demanded once more. He did not believe this man. The Lucis Caelums had no other living family members. It was just his father and Noctis.

"You look so much like him," Ardyn tilted his head and said softly. "My brother I mean. I do miss him, though he has wronged me dearly. But I suppose it is the role of the elder to forgive the younger for their mistakes. I shall see Somnus again. Very soon in fact. That Ring or Crystal cannot shield him from me."

"Somnus? The Founder?" Noctis questioned, uneasy at the man's obvious insanity. Somnus had been dead for over 2000 years.

"The very same," Ardyn confirmed with a smile. Unnoticed to Noctis, something in the room had been stirring. At Ardyn's behest, the miasma of the Starscourge made itself known, surrounding the chamber in darkness.

Noctis didn't even have a chance to scream before he felt something overtake him.

* * *

The Lucii were in a frenzy. Their connection to the Crystal and the King was lost. The Bladekeeper would not, or could not, answer them.

Something unforeseen had occurred.

Somnus Lucis Caelum, the Founder King, felt something darken the sanctuary of the Kings of Yore.

The aura of the Starscourge was both familiar and sinister. Somnus had felt that too many times in his lifetime. He could never forget the disease that was the cause of such tragedies in his life.

Erupting into existence in a place they should have never been able to enter, black tendrils of the Starscourge surrounded the Founder King. Somnus cried out and heard the rest of the Lucii do the same.

The Fierce raised his mace and struck out at the Starscourge. The Clever raised his hand and a bolt of pure lightning blasted the darkness. But neither attack affected it. The Rouge grabbed hold of Somnus, attempting to keep him from being dragged away. All eleven of the Lucii tried their hardest to protect their bloodline's sire.

Yet all failed. Somnus was ripped out of the Ring.

* * *

Disoriented, in a human body for the first time in two millennia, Somnus collapsed onto the floor. He gasped at the feeling of everything around him. The cold stone, the pain from hitting the ground, his own _living_ body.

It had been a long time since Somnus had been human. But he could immediately feel that this physical body he had somehow attained was infected. He shuddered at the feeling of the Scourge pulsing beneath his skin.

"Hello Somnus," The painfully familiar voice shocked Somnus. He jerked his head up to meet the golden gaze of his older brother. There was a strange, manic grin on his face. As if he had received everything he'd asked for. "It's been a while, has it not?"

"Ardyn," Somnus whispered, unable to say anything more. It had been so long since he had laid eyes upon his brother. The last time had been in Angelguard, many years ago. The feelings of guilt the Founder carried within him rushed to the surface.

Somnus lowered his gaze, but froze in shock when he saw the fallen forms of both Noctis and Regis laying side by side behind his brother. A feeling of horror overtook him at the sight. He pushed himself off the ground, forcing himself to stand on unsteady feet.

"What have you _done_?" Somnus whispered, not taking his eyes off of his two descendants. All of their hopes, the salvation of the entire world, lay in the hands of the youngest of the two.

"Ah, do not fret over them. They still live. And I wish them to remain that way," Ardyn chuckled softly. "You see, Somnus. I am going to _save_ them."

"I… I do not understand." Somnus warily responded, puzzled at the response his brother had given him.

"It is simple, brother. I will save them from the fate the Gods have ordained. I will not allow their lives to be sacrificed for the sake of others," Ardyn explained. "I wish for them to live... So that we may become a family once more."

"What is this madness?" Somnus said as he attempted to call upon his magic. He found himself unable to do so for a reason unknown to him. He was defenseless against his only brother, now the Accursed.

"It is _not_ madness. I am _owed_ this. You turned your back on me, abandoned me to the darkness." Ardyn's eyes narrowed at his brother, his anger causing them to glow eerily. "In those years of solitude, I was furious. I abhorred you, Somnus… But I can also admit I was also so very lonely. I missed you as much as I hated you."

"Ardyn…" Somnus whispered, the guilt intensifying.

"Upon releasing myself, I desired revenge... But I also wished to have my brother stand by my side once more," the look Ardyn gave his brother as he said this was filled with pain.

"And then I realized I could have both," Ardyn continued. "It was because of _them_ that you turned on me... The _Gods_ , the _Ring_ , the _Crystal_ , the _people_ , the _kingdom_ … All of them."

Ardyn's voice lowered as he continued.

"My thirst for vengeance includes everyone and everything," The older brother admitted darkly. "I will not allow the Gods the satisfaction of having their plan succeed. One that involves continually sacrificing the well being of this family. What they caused between us was not enough for them, was it? They now desire the blood of the youngest of us. I _refuse_. I will let their world succumb to darkness, the rest of humanity with it. Their lives mean nothing to me. They have benefited enough from our line's constant suffering."

"It was the only way!" Somnus argued. There had been no option left to them. "The world cannot be cleansed of the Starscourge without us!"

"Perhaps," Ardyn mused, "but I refuse to abide by it. In the path I choose, I save the lives of your kin. They are mine as much as they are yours. Let the Starscourge destroy everything else. None of it matters to me."

"Wait…" Somnus backed away as Ardyn began to approach him. The Founder realized he was terrified at what his brother might do. He had completely lost his mind. "Brother! The Starscourge has taken hold of you but you must fight. Cease whatever this is. We are so very close to an end. You shall soon be free. Just release the Chosen and the Father."

"No... I don't think I will," Ardyn smirked. "I have chosen my path. But do not fear for you will have nothing to worry about soon enough."

The Accursed raised his hand and Somnus felt his body seize and he fell to his knees. He could feel the corruption of the Starscourge inside of him _moving._ It was _spreading_. The Founder grit his teeth, trying to fight off the plague with his magic. But once again, it failed to heed his call.

The last thing Somnus saw was his brother's gleeful smile as the third and final Lucis Caelum succumbed to the Starscourge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another addition to this fic cause I am once again stuck on my other stories.
> 
> I also spent hours rewriting the last part of this. T.T
> 
> I am still not happy with it however. I just couldn't get what I really wanted across. Most of it just didn't fit and then I just gave up. Sorry if it sounds a little more off than usual during Somnus's part! >.<


	4. Chapter 4

" _Noct?_ " Ignis gasped the name out when he saw who was before him. Among the deserted streets leading towards the Citadel stood Noctis. The Prince... Was alive.

Ignis's one fervent wish had come true. The man could not help the smile of pure relief and joy that stretched across his face despite the situation around him. He felt his eyes water at the sight of his dear friend.

_Noctis was alive!_

"Oh, hey Iggy. What's up?" Noctis asked casually, wearing the same clothing he had the day he'd gone missing. His tone was light, not at all serious. As if everything was alright. As if all of Insomnia had not been evacuated because of the Daemons that had seemingly erupted out of nowhere and attacked everyone in sight. As if the Wall that once protected Insomnia had not disappeared. As if they had not glimpsed hide nor hair of one another for _months._

Ignis was stunned into silence by that simple response.

"Where have you been lately? I don't think I've seen you all day. Dad and Somnus haven't been on my case today so we have some time to kill if you want to hang out," Noctis again spoke casually.

"Your father… And Sommus?" Ignis questioned, still in shock. He was unsure who this Somnus was but he was glad to hear the King also lived. Yet...

'All day'? Ignis hadn't seen Noctis in over almost _three months_. Not since he and Gladio dropped him off at the Citadel to see his father. Something strange had occurred that day. He'd been called away from Noctis by his Uncle, only to be attacked by Daemons. His Uncle had disappeared during the struggle and Ignis had yet to find him. The man still felt his loss keenly. He'd been the only family he had left.

Gladio had something similar happen to him though he'd been able to find his father. The Shield of the King had been found lying unconscious outside the Royal Hall. A Daemon had been dragging him off, likely to be devoured, but both Gladio and Ignis had managed to rescue him once they'd been reunited. Once Clarus awoke, he could not recall what had happened to him. He did not remember asking Gladio to follow him just before the attack.

They'd ended up fleeing the Citadel when they could not locate their Prince or King. Thousands of Daemons had erupted across Insomnia. As much as Ignis wished to stay and search for Noctis it would have only resulted in his own death. With a heavy heart he'd fled, praying the Prince had managed to escape already. He vowed to return if that was not the case.

But that had been the case. Neither Regis nor Noctis made it out of Insomnia. Everyone had been so sick with worry these few months. No one knew what became of the Royal Family. Most assumed them dead. And now here the Prince stood and all he could say was that he wished to 'hang out'?

The Prince's Advisor could not help the wave of indignation that surfaced. Insomnia was _deserted_ , the world was in _peril_. This was not the time and place for such frivolities. Thankfully none had followed Ignis to the Citadel but Daemons lurked in every corner of their former home.

Ignis had been separated from Cor, Prompto, Gladio and Clarus. The five of them had braved Insomnia in the hopes of reaching the Citadel. They'd done it often but this was the first time one of them had made it this far. Not wanting to retreat and despite being alone, Ignis continued on. He'd _needed_ so badly to know what happened to Noctis.

The Advisor snapped out of his thoughts when His Highness responded to him.

"Yeah. They've been nagging me about royal protocol more than you normally do," Noctis laughed softly. "Do you, I don't know, wanna head out to the arcade or something before dark? We can call Gladio and Prompto on the way."

Something was terribly, terribly wrong with Noctis, Ignis thought to himself. Before dark? It was already dark. The days had become shorter since the attack. Something unnatural seemed to be affecting the amount of daylight Eos received. The citizens had also all fled the city out of fear, leaving the city barren save for the beasts of darkness. There was not a chance the arcade would be open… Was there?

"... Yes. Let's go do that, Noct," Ignis said quickly despite his growing unease at this situation. Whatever joy he'd felt upon seeing his Prince was quickly fading into dread.

But whatever this was, the Advisor would play along. He continued, "let me send a message to them both. Shall we just make our way on foot? It may be a bit of a walk, but exercise is good for the body."

"That's fine by me," Noctis said, giving his friend a small smile.

* * *

"Noctis. What happened three months ago?" Ignis finally asked. They'd been walking along in silence for a few minutes. The Advisor was unsure of how to begin. There was so much he wished to know.

And Noctis seemed oblivious. Instead of informing his friend of everything he'd been doing these last few months, the Prince was quiet as he followed along. He offered no explanations, continuing to act as if nothing was wrong.

Ignis noticed that His Highness looked well. Rested, clean and healthy. It did not seem that he'd been feeling the same hardships the rest of the world was facing right now.

Ignis's mind began to recall some of the rumours that had been spreading among the populace. People had begun to whisper that the Royal Family must have sequestered themselves inside the Citadel with the Crystal. That they were safe and sound, living in luxury and ignoring the rest of the world as it suffered. That possibly, they'd even had something to do with the Daemon outbreak. Using the beasts to their own ends to destroy Niflheim and keep people out of Insomnia while their Crystal kept them safe.

The Prince's Advisor had never believed any of them. He still didn't. But… Seeing how oddly Noctis was acting, he could not help but think of these rumours and the many more he'd heard. Once again, the man felt irritation rise up within him as he looked over at his Prince. He looked so calm and unworried. He didn't bat an eye at the devastation around them. Buildings were crumbling, the city was overtaken by monsters, his people had all fled. Did Noctis not care for his city or people? Or was there perhaps something else going on with him?

Ignis found himself a little angry, but also worried. He believed Noctis had a good explanation. His Highness' friends and guards had been worried for him. Many of the remaining Crownsguard and Kingsglaive attempted to brave Insomnia to search for him and his father. They'd all failed, likely having been torn apart by the Daemons.

There _must_ be a good explanation for it all, Ignis hoped. Noctis just needed to reveal to him what that was.

"What do you mean? Did something important happen?" Noctis responded, confusion evident in his tone. He stopped to look over at his friend.

"The Daemon attack on Insomnia. What happened to you?" Ignis stated, his voice a little harsher this time.

"Iggy… What exactly are you talking about? What attack? The one when I was a kid? That happened when I was like _eight_ ," Again Noctis did not seem to know what Ignis was speaking of.

"No! The one on Insomnia _three_ months ago!" Ignis shouted, his frustrations surfacing. He'd been so filled with hope and joy when he'd found the Prince once more. But this entire encounter had not gone as he thought it would. "The one that caused your city and people so much loss and devastation! The one before you went missing for _months_! _We believed you dead!"_

Ignis's voice broke at the last part. He took a breath and forced himself to calm down. When he looked up at his Prince, he found him staring.

"I don't…" Noctis began softly, blue eyes wide in shock. Ignis never raised his voice with him. "I don't know what you mean, Ignis…"

The hurt look was so very like Noctis. Ignis found himself feeling guilty seeing him with such an expression.

"Noctis-" Ignis stepped towards him, about to apologize. He would attempt this again, without raising his voice this time. That was uncalled for in this situation. He should not allow his emotions to get the better of him, Ignis thought to himself. He was raised better than that.

It did seem as if something strange was going on with Noctis. How could he not know what Ignis spoke of?

Before Ignis could reach his friend, Noctis suddenly bent over with a small cry. He clutched his head as if it were in pain.

"Your Highness!" The Advisor said worriedly. "What is the matter?"

Noctis only offered a weak groan of pain as a response. Ignis was about to reach out to him when he noticed something that caused him to freeze in alarm. A darkness began to pattern Noctis's skin.

_No…_

Ignis was far too familiar with what that was. He'd watched too many people succumb to it already. He felt sick with the realization… Noctis was infected by the Starscourge.

The man could only look on helplessly until Noctis seemed to recover from whatever bout of pain caused by the disease. The Prince righted himself, looking a little dazed as he glanced around him. He saw Ignis and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Iggy. We were talking about something. What were we talking about again?" Noctis asked, the inky darkness vivid against his skin. Veins of black made their way underneath the Prince's skin, traveling towards his neck and face.

Ignis could not respond. He'd never seen the Starscourge do _that_ on someone's body. It looked like it was _alive_ as it made its way through Noctis _._

"Iggy?" The Prince asked, tilting his head. The darkness made its way to his temples, spreading it's tendrils towards his eyes. It darkened the sclera of his eyes from white to obsidian. "Is something wrong?"

"No… Nothing is wrong," Ignis managed to respond after another few moments, "We were, ah, just making our way to the others."

"Oh, yeah right. Hopefully Dad and Uncle Somnus won't catch us," Noctis laughed. "I might get a lecture from them again. Which is a little funny because Somnus himself seems to like avoiding his duties at times."

"Who…" Ignis cleared his throat when he couldn't manage to say anything else. He took a few breaths and tried again. He forced himself not to panic. Something was greatly amiss and he needed to figure out what that was. The man tried to speak again. "Noctis, who is Somnus?"

"What? Iggy, what kind of joke is that?" Noctis glanced at him with furrowed brows. "My dad's brother? Uncle Somnus? Wait… Did Uncle Ardyn put you up to something like this? Is he asking people to pretend Somnus doesn't exist again?"

Ignis was absolutely certain King Regis had no brother. Why did Noctis believe he did? And why did he think Ignis would know of him?

Noctis rolled his eyes and sighed, "he did this last time too. One of the glaives pretended to be so confused the entire time I was talking to him."

"My apologies, Your Highness, he did do that. I thought I might play along as well," Ignis lied. And 'Uncle' Ardyn? Did he mean the Chancellor of Niflheim that went missing? There had been a report someone matching his description had been sighted in Insomnia before the attack. And the glaive he was speaking of must have been one of the many that went missing while attempting to enter the Citadel. It seemed Ignis was not the only one to make it this far like he had assumed. "My mistake."

"I don't see why you all think it's such a great joke. It's not," Noctis grumbled, scowling. He began to walk ahead and Ignis had no choice but to follow him. Strangely, despite there being many Daemons out before, there was none to be seen now.

There was silence for a while before the Advisor spoke up again.

"Noct…" Ignis began. He saw Noctis look at him. "You don't notice anything odd?"

"About what?" Noctis stopped and turned to him.

"Anything? The streets, the buildings, even me?" Ignis asked. The Advisor did not look like he did months ago. He'd lost a bit of weight. Food was getting scarce as people hoarded what they could. At least the new scars across Ignis's face from battling Daemons should be noticeable. Even the buildings they were passing by were falling apart from whatever battles the Kingsglaive had with the Daemons. There was no way Noctis could miss all of that, could he?

"... No? Everything looks like it always does. .. Oh," Noctis paused, "did you do something with your hair? Like cut it or something? You know I can never tell when you do that, Iggy. You never let it grow enough to look all that different before you get it done again."

"I suppose... That is true," Ignis responded softly. Did Noctis truly not see anything different? Did he not see the destruction around him? Was he unaware of it all? Was this even the Prince before him?

There was one way to find out, Ignis decided. As Noctis turned back to walk in the direction of the arcade, Ignis raised an arm before him. He materialized a blade in his open hand.

It was one Cor had given him, taken from one of the many tombs of the former Kings of Lucis. He'd been informed that Noctis was supposedly the King of Light. Someone destined to save the world from darkness. If that was the case, then Eos needed Noctis right now.

* * *

Noctis wasn't looking as Ignis approached him from behind. He held the Sword of the Wise out to his Prince, hoping something would happen.

After a moment, something did. The sword began to glow, lighting up the area around them. It turned translucent and floated out of Ignis's hand.

Noctis finally noticed something then. He turned around and froze.

"Oh hey. What is…" The Prince trailed off, transfixed by the glow of the weapon.

Ignis watched the sword sail straight at his friend's body. He winced when it hit even though it had not been his own.

Noctis grunted in pain and doubled over with a scream of agony. Blue light shone out from his chest and magic shards surrounded him for a few moments. Ignis saw the tendrils of Scourge writhe underneath his Prince's skin... And then it began to retreat.

The light faded. Noctis's skin no longer held the darkness from earlier. The young man stood up straight, blinking owlishly around him. He focused on Ignis when he realized he was there.

"Ignis?" Noctis's voice was soft. He sounded lost, almost child-like. "I think... Something's wrong. No. I _know_ something is wrong. I just… I can't _think_."

"It's alright Noctis. We will figure this out. I am here with you," Ignis tried to soothe. He needed to get him to Lady Lunafreya, as soon as physically possible. He was uncertain how long Noctis had been afflicted by the disease. Reports indicated that the Oracle was alive. But her whereabouts were unknown for now.

"Dad and Somnus are here too…" Noctis spoke rather dazedly.

"I am glad that the King is well. But who is Somnus?" Ignis asked again as he pulled Noctis along. There had been no one in the Citadel with that name, as far as the Advisor recalled. The only person he knew for sure that bore that name was-

"The Founder King," Noctis responded.

"The Founder?" Ignis started but decided he didn't have time to question this. He needed to know of other things. "Is Ardyn the cause of this?"

Noctis nodded, but didn't offer any explanation. He seemed to be losing focus, slowing down as Ignis tried to pull him along.

"Noctis!" Ignis firmly called his name. "What does Ardyn want? What did he do to you? You must tell me what happened here."

"Ardyn wants… His family. For all of us to be together. We will be safe. We will be happy... " Noctis spoke as if he were repeating another's words. He whispered the last of it. " _He just doesn't want to be alone anymore_."

As Noctis spoke Ignis saw an eerie purple-red light erupt in front of them. Once the light dissipated, a figure was left standing. Ignis only recognized him thanks to the images he'd seen from some of the Niflheim refugees he'd spoken with.

The Chancellor of Niflheim stood in front of Ignis and Noctis. His eyes were hard, glaring at the Advisor with unrestrained fury.

* * *

"...Uncle Ardyn," Noctis spoke hesitantly.

"Why nephew, you don't sound that pleased to see me," Ardyn stated, voice dripping with his anger. He didn't glance at Noctis as he responded. Those cold, golden eyes were fixed on Ignis.

"No... I just," Noctis trailed off. The young man looked back and forth between his Advisor and Ardyn. It did not seem like he was fully in his senses. He strangely did not appear to be frightened.

"Chancellor Izunia," Ignis murmured. He felt a sense of dread at this man's sudden appearance.

"You are Ignis, correct? Noct's _former_ Advisor?" Ardyn began to walk towards them.

Ignis bristled at being called 'former'. He would stay as His Highness's up until the day Noctis himself relieved him of that position.

"My nephew has spoken much about you," the strangely clad man continued.

"I cannot say the same. And forgive me if I don't quite believe you to be related to the Royal Family," Ignis said as he grabbed hold of Noctis and began to drag him with him as he stepped backwards. Noctis did not fight, still seemingly trying to wrap his mind around what was going on.

"Are you so sure about that?" Ardyn laughed, his eyes finally moving off of Ignis. He summoned a blade out of thin air with magic. He could use the Armiger too. But unlike the King's and Noctis's blue, his magic was crimson. It felt _unnatural._

"Yes." Ignis was firm in his response. The man did not understand how the Chancellor manipulated His Highness to believe such things. Or how he was using the Crystal's magic now. But he was certain of his knowledge that King Regis and Noctis were the last living Lucis Caelums. The King had no brother.

"Well, you are quite wrong. I will admit I am not Noctis's uncle. I am however, a… Distant relative. From the time of Lucis's founding by my brother in fact," the Chancellor smirked as he said this.

"What?" Ignis denied, "that's impossible."

That would make the man over 2000 years old. That could not be right. But… Noctis did say the Founder was somehow here as well. Could that mean Ardyn was telling the truth?

Ignis felt overwhelmed by the myriad of questions he wanted to ask. Just what in Astrals name was going on?

"It does not matter to me what you choose to believe. What matters now is how I will end your pathetic existence for attempting to take what is _mine,_ " the Chancellor's voice hardened. His gaze once again fixed onto Ignis.

"Shall I slice the head that dared dream up such a fantasy clean off your shoulders? Or shall I chop off the legs that wished to flee with my nephew? Perhaps even legless and bleeding as you are, you'll be able to crawl towards safety. Unlikely. But you could pray to your _precious_ Gods that you'll survive."

The sadistic rage was clear in every word. Ignis shuddered, feeling such an intense wave of terror.

A cloud of mist erupted and swirled around the Chancellor. It too felt so _wrong._

"Move out of the way, Noctis," Ardyn's golden eyes narrowed as he ordered the Prince. Ignis felt Noctis jerk and he pulled away from him violently. The Prince cried out in pain and once again a blackness began to overtake his skin.

... _Wait._ Was Ardyn _controlling_ it? Ignis had no time to contemplate what had occurred as the Chancellor made his move as he was distracted.

" _Perish,_ " Ardyn hissed as he warped towards his enemy. The man wishing to take away a part of his family.

At the last possible moment, Ignis was saved. The sword of the Wise, the blade he'd just given to Noctis collided with Ardyn's own. Noctis stood in front of his friend, pressing the royal weapon against the Chancellor's. Ardyn himself seemed surprised to see what his 'nephew' had done.

" _Run!_ " Noctis screamed at Ignis. His eyes seemed aware and his command was so heartrendingly desperate.

Ignis could not refuse him. He fled, once again leaving his Prince behind.

He did not even attempt to hold back the tears as he did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more quick chapter for this story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
